User blog:WarpyNeko930/Prolouge
It was Seven and a half millennia when this tale began... It was around the time of Greek Myths and lore, when Gods ran rampant and heroes traveled about, collecting legend behind their every step. Of course, we must go to the darker land to see this tale begin. Specifically, the underworld. You see, the underworld was not a dark and cold place per say, no it was dark in the way it came off to others. Those who arrived would be hit with a spitting image of heaven, but would then be thrust into a punishment room by a sadistic guard. The fields of Asphodel were just...fields. Endless fields under a fake sun that demanded you sit and do nothing. No one to talk to, ever. Far away from Punishment Rooms and Fields, laid Elysium. Where the weather is good, there was no crime, free video games, food, and all around happiness. Overlooking these fields was a large red-bricked castle that housed Evil. It was Hades castle, and the red was from the blood of those who’d been punished. Just kidding! It was the color of the bricks. Meanwhile, on the inside of the burning castle, burning in the sense that it was REALLY hot, and there was no AC. This was a millenia ago after all… Hades sat on his throne, plotting Universal Domination once more. Now Hades had a rather...weak build. Centuries of being cooped up in the underworld made him sickly pale, and almost skeleton-like. His hair was falling out, and he was extremely shaky. He wasn’t the god he used to be… “Yes..yes...if I just steal the lightning bolt, I could...no, some fools already did that...grr, I NEED to conquer Olympia! I just have too! Even if I have to kill myself! No...no I wouldn’t do that…” Now, if you were in the room with him, you’d have heard a high-pitched, seedy voice, one that could make the deaf cover their ears. Hades truly wasn’t the god he used to be… But, there was a logical explanation. Long ago, the sadness, anger and grief that came from the Mortal’s souls had stopped flowing into his own body. Somebody had tampered with the connection, sending it into her own body for one...fatal...crucial moment… An Explosion Rocked the castle, and the throne room doors fell and splintered into dozens of seperate splinters. Hades jumped, and fell off his throne. “W-Who daREs,” cue voice crack, “enter my castle!” The figure who stood in the doorway was the epitome of beauty. Anyone would want her looks. A sparkling black dress that showed off sinful curves was upon the Goddess of Springtime. Persephone, Hades wife, was not happy. “Oh dear...looks like you’ve fallen.~” she said mockingly, her heels clicking as she walked towards the throne. Her hands glowed with Dark Energy, and her seductive smirk was malicious. “W-Wife? What are you trying to- OOF!” Hades exclaimed as a well placed kick to his gut sent him sprawling once more. Persephone kicked him again and again, ruining his godly bones with her sheer might she now possessed. “Two hundred thousand years Hades...two hundred thousand years of assisting you in your pointless conquests!!! And how you failed every time...You are not worthy of position as God of Death! A task so important couldn’t be completed by that of a man...but that of a Goddess, well, we’ll see.” she mused to herself, planting her heel on his chest and pressing down, shattering his ribs. His screams of pain were music to her ears, and she hefted her hands once more. “By the power of the River Lethe, and the Styx...you will serve as the God of Springtime. You won’t even remember this position. Whereas...I shall rule over this domain. And soon, the UNIVERSE!” she declared, cackling loudly and blasting Hades with the magic that flowed from her hands. The world had a new enemy, and that enemy was Persephone. She chuckled to herself as she stepped about the castle, personalizing it to her own desires while the servant ghosts threw Hades into the garden to play. She had a little project she’d been working on… After stepping throughout the entirety of the now black fortress, she arrived in the basement, where it had been cleaned and turned neat and tidy, not a speck of dust anywhere. It had a warm, sunny sort of glow that originated from seemingly nowhere. Desks with notes and various magic tools sat, along with packets of several seeds. In the far back of the room, however, laid the BIG prize… Five large plants, roses to be exact, sat in a small dirt patch. There stems were as thick as tree trunks, and the petals were a deep, deep crimson. They also glowed with a sort of holy power, as they neared completion. Persephone conjured up a chair and took a seat, applying her final ingredient to the pods. she grabbed a bowl, and a dagger, holding it to the top of her tanned wrist. With pristine movement, she cut five perfect lines in her arm, dropping little drops of blood into the bowl. She ensured that each piece of golden Ichor was separate before levitating then one by one in the air. As her arm healed itself, she reached over and grabbed a small speck of powder, green, and slipped it into the first speck, making it glow a bright green. She did the same with the other four specks, with the colors, Red, White, Purple and Pink. Finally, she approached the Rose’s dropping each blood droplet into the soil in front of each and every flower. Persephone was attempting to create a most perfect soldier, ones that took after a diverse, yet connected team that would bring about victory in every conquest, and lead her army to victory time and time again. These would simply be called her children. She had actually been desiring one for quite some time...wait, what was- Suddenly, the plants grew there respective color, each one seeming to glow brighter than before. Each one began to look healthier and healthier, except...for the green one. For some reason, that one wilted and began to drop, just like Persephone’s heart did. “NO! NO NO NO!” she screamed in terror, picking it up and reaching inside. the top, pulling out a disgusting abomination, that was supposed to be a child. She felt hot tears in her eyes, that poured onto her face in a matter of seconds. Her was-to-be firstborn child...dead… There were no words to describe the pain that filled her heart. It was like a cold dead weight that pulled her internal organs into tartarus, never to reemerge again. All her blood was cold...like frigid ice… She cleared away a small patch of dirt in the patch, then placed it inside. “Goodbye my child...I...I wish I could’ve known you…” she whispered tearily, wanting nothing more than to bring him or her back. But even as a death goddess, it was impossible. Not without some sort of payment, and it was always random. She sighed, and returned to her other projects. This...ruined her mood. But...if she had a phew more kids...maybe it wouldn’t be so bad… She watched the other four slowly unravel and bloom. From the first blue one, a small, wailing child, a girl. This was good, very good. Males were so hard to control...yet if she had four girls, she could teach them to be perfect children, soldiers, and servants. Yes...it’d be simply wonderful… Chuckling darkly to herself she began to swaddle the new firstborn, Alpha, in a cloak she had summoned. The next to bloom was another girl, bigger than Alpha. This one would be called...Beta. After she was swaddled, the third purple one bloomed, revealing a child who looked much like her, with her fair skin and specks of hair. Crossing her fingers whilst swaddling the newborn Gamma, and holding the two others, she wished for the final to be a girl...she wished so hard…. And a loud wailing that filled her ears, and a look at his waist crushed all her hopes. He was scrawny and pale...obviously the runt. “Can’t have them all I suppose…” She threw a blanket on the male, and carried him to the prepped bedrooms, laying them all down in their cribs, but Alpha. They were newly born, and had to be hungry…. After providing for her children, she cast a small sleeping charm on them, just to make them drowsy enough to sleep silently. “Yes my children...I love most of you…” she whispered, closing the door to their room and moving onto her next task, summoning the dark armies. *Time Skip: 5 years* A small, pink eyed child watched from a work bench as his older sister, blonde, struggled to lift the heavy Gauntlet’s she’d been bestowed by her mother. “GRRRR! This is impossible!!” she cried, still struggling to raise them above her head. “Hey hey hey, you’ll get it eventually!” a brown haired child, female comforted from beside her. “Yeah Beta, you’re still really little. Just lifting those things have to be hard! Even for us!” a black haired girl yelled down at her, hanging from the ceiling for no apparent reason. Beta pushed her hair out of her face. “Yeah...I suppose so...but Mother deserves only the best children!” she said, returning to protesting. “Don’t worry Beta! Mother’s super nice! To most of us anyway…” she whispered, taking a look at the boy sitting on the bench. “Um...hey Delta, come train with us!” Gamma called over to him, waving. Not saying a word, he rushed from the bench of the Gym and stood before his significantly taller siblings. “So buddy...what do you want to train with today?” Gamma asked. The boy, Delta, wordlessly gestured to all the weapons the girls held. Category:Blog posts